fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Come Fly With Me
Come Fly With Me is the season six premiere of Full House. It originally aired on September 22, 1992. Opening Teaser As Michelle plays with a paper Barbie doll in the living room, Jesse and Becky enter, arguing over why Nicky and Alex's hair needs to be cut. Becky insists she's only going to do a little trim, but Jesse isn't fooled, as he thinks that a trim and a cut are one and the same. His theory is that when you're a baby, you're bald (as seen with the twins' birth last season), and even when you get older. Michelle says the best thing about Jesse's hair is that she gets to mess it up, and she and Becky do just that, but Jesse just asks them to stop, saying he just washed it. Synopsis Jesse and the Rippers have just finished another summer of touring. Stephanie and Michelle have had a crummy summer while away at day camp, and they are excited when a postcard from D.J. mentions that she will be bringing home a big surprise when she arrives home from Barcelona. In an hour, the airplane with D.J. and Kimmy Gibbler will be landing at San Francisco International Airport (SFO). At the airport, the surprise turns out to be D.J.'s new boyfriend Steve Hale, who was also in the summer study program. Stephanie and Michelle were hoping that the surprise would be better and bigger than that, and that D.J. would at least act like she missed them, because she was gone for eight weeks. While Steve goes off to the baggage claim, Danny meets up with his oldest daughter, and she's embarrassed that he would treat her like a child instead of the "young woman" that she is now (see Quotes). Meanwhile, Joey tries to reconnect with a girl who he has seen only once. While at the airport, Stephanie and Michelle meet some members of the International Young People's Choir, who are preparing to get on a flight to Auckland, New Zealand. Stephanie develops a crush on Terry, one of the members. Terry invites Michelle and Stephanie to come aboard the airplane and see the choir off on their journey, and they accept because they believe that D.J. wants nothing to do with them. But before they can get back off the airplane and head back to the airport, the plane takes off. Michelle and Stephanie initially think that they're just flying across the bay to Oakland when Michelle asks Terry where the plane is headed, misunderstanding his accent. But then the flight attendant (who is American) makes the announcement right before takeoff that the plane should arrive in "Auckland, New Zealand, in 14 hours", much to Stephanie and Michelle's shock, horror, and dismay. Airport security alerts Danny that Stephanie and Michelle are on their way to New Zealand; however, his attempts to stop the plane fail, as the pilot will not turn the airplane around, but Stephanie and Michelle will be on the first flight back to San Francisco; short of breath, he tells the others this using mime, with D.J. interpreting (see Quotes). While Stephanie worries about what Danny would say, all Michelle seemed to really worry about was whether or not there was ice cream in New Zealand. She entertains the other children by singing " ". And with Stephanie too depressed to sing, she tells her sister that once Danny gets a hold of them, they will be "grounded for life". Danny is relieved when Stephanie and Michelle later arrive back safely, but grounds them for a month (instead of "for life"). He even tells them how worried everyone was (see Quotes). At home that night, the two depressed roommates think the "fun" they had, and subsequent punishment (see Quotes). They explain to D.J. the reason why they got on the plane: they wanted to have some fun and thought that she did not care about them because she was too busy with Steve. D.J. apologizes for ignoring them and explains that just because she has a boyfriend now does not mean that she no longer cares about them. She promises that she will always love them, at which point they all hug each other. Stephanie and Michelle then open their gifts that she brought them. Quotes Jesse: Kimmy comes off the plane before D.J. does... Wouldn’t it be great if they could lose the passengers instead of the luggage? ---- introduces her new boyfriend to everyone. D.J.: Well you guys remember Steve, we went out a couple of times last year. Jesse, Danny, Joey & Becky: Uh-huh. Danny: It's funny, I don't recall you mentioning he was going to Spain with you. D.J: I didn't even know he was in the foreign study program until we saw each other on the flight over there. Steve Nunca olvdare ese momento ("We'll never forget this moment"). Steve: D.J. Estoy el hombre mas contento del mundo ("I am the happiest man in the world"). Danny: En Ingles, por favor ("In English, please"). Steve: Mr. Tanner, sir. I just want you to know that your daughter has been in good hands. Jesse: We don't want her in any hands! Steve: Uh, you know something, Deej? I told my folks I'd meet them at package claim. I'll catch you down there. Uh, great seeing you all again. D.J.: I can't believe this. You're treating me like a child. Danny: D.J., you're not acting like an adult. Making out in an international terminal? What will people think of America? D.J.: Dad. ---- D.J.: I missed you too. I'll tell you what. When we go home, we have a cup of coffee and I tell you all about my trip. Danny: That would be really....coffee? Since when do you drink coffee? D.J.: Actually café con leche (coffee with milk). Danny: Honey, in this country we don't drink café con leche, we drink chocolate milk. D.J.: Dad, I'm almost 16. I've been to Europe. I really think I'm old enough to choose my own beverage. Danny: Sweetheart, I didn't choose my own beverage until I was 21 legal alcohol age, and even then my mom chose chocolate milk. ---- comes from a counter, running and short of breath... Danny: Guys, guys, Michelle, and Stephanie... his arms like wings. Joey: Uh.. uh.. turkey, turkey! Jesse: No, this is the turkey his arms like it's charades, gobble-gobble, that's a turkey. Joey: movements and sounds That's a pigeon. Jesse: Now, you're doing a seagull. You're doing a seagull. D.J.: Hey, what dad is trying to say is that he just talked with security, and Stephanie and Michelle are on a plane to New Zealand. Danny: Thank you. Jesse: What?! They gotta stop the plane. D.J.: Dad tried, they won't turn the plane around. Danny: They said as soon as the plane lands in New Zealand, they'll put the girls on the next flight back here. ---- Danny: Stephanie and Michelle, right after they get back Did you have any idea how worried we were? Joey: Why on the world would you get on that plane in the first place? Stephanie: We're really sorry, it was an accident. Jesse: An accident? You accidentally walked on that plane, accidentally sat down, and accidentally flew to New Zealand? Stephanie: Okay, it was a freak accident. Michelle: Stephanie I don't think they bought it. Danny: You two aren't even supposed to cross the street without telling us, let alone cross the Pacific. Stephanie: Dad, can we discuss this later? Danny: Sure, we'll discuss this later. Later at home tonight, later at home tomorrow, next week, after your high school graduations, and for the rest of your lives. ---- sits on her bed, looking at a snow globe, while Michelle is lying back on her bed, both thinking about what happened. Stephanie: down her snow globe and walking over to her roommate's bed Some fun, huh, Michelle? Michelle: Remember, on the plane, we kept saying, 'We wanna go home, we wanna go home'? Stephanie: Yeah. Michelle: Well, why are we home and I wanna go back on the plane? Stephanie: 'Cause we're grounded for a month. Any more questions? Michelle: up Yes. Why do grown-ups have hair up their nose? just rolls her eyes. D.J.: the room holding a bag with presents from her trip, which she puts down Hey, how you guys doin'? Stephanie: More questions. D.J.: Speaking of questions, I have one. Are you nuts? What made you get on the plane to New Zealand? Michelle: up two fingers That's two questions. Trivia *The episode title comes from a popular 1957 song by *In the outtakes, at the end of the episode when D.J. is talking to her sisters, Candace Cameron and Mary-Kate Olsen grabbed Jodie Sweetin's foot and started tickling her *Stephanie is now seen without bangs in her hair until "High Anxiety" Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Season premiere episodes